


tender; true

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20, The Unsleeping City
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kissing, Lemon, M/M, Multi, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Ricky Matsui/Pete the Plug/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	tender; true

Esther’s skin is warm as Pete slides his hands up her arm. He presses his bare chest against the smooth skin of her back and presses gentle kisses to the back of her neck and shoulder. She’s so lovely in the soft golden light of their bedroom, short hair gleaming against the pillow and skin glowing softly. Ricky’s kissing her thoroughly and Pete can hear the slick noises of their mouths against each other, the soft moans Esther makes in the back of her throat. 

Pete lets his hand wander from her arm to her side, slides carefully over her taut stomach and sweeps the palm of his hand upwards. He bumps into Ricky’s hand, already fondling at Esther’s chest, so he leaves him to it and instead slips his hand downwards. Esther’s little noises increase, as does her breathing, but she stays locked in her kiss with Ricky.

Pete can’t blame her, kissing Ricky is a revelation and hard to pass up on. He shifts up the bed, staying pressed close to her back but giving him a little more of a vantage point to watch her from. Pete lets his fingers drag through her curls, gently shifts her top leg to fall back onto his legs so she’s open and exposed for him. Esther’s upper thighs are a little shiny, the product of how the two of them had lin in bed together making out and lazily grinding together while they waited for Ricky to get home. 

He kisses the side of her neck tenderly as he cups over her cunt, flat palmed and rough. Her hands clench in Ricky’s hair and he can see the fine lines of her biceps flex. Pete gently dips the pads of two fingers into her folds, swipes through her wetness. Esther moans a little louder, mouth falling away from Ricky’s for just a second. She rolls a little so she’s almost on her back, Pete beneath her, and lets her legs splay out wider. Ricky follows her, kisses Pete over her quickly, drags his tongue through Pete’s mouth before returning to kissing Esther because right now it’s all about her. 

Pete teases over her clit gently, rubs circles with just two fingers around the little nub and feels it twitch and harden under his ministrations. She’s making tiny noises into Ricky’s mouth and rolling her hips into Pete’s hand. Pete carefully wiggles his free hand under her and around her waist so he can place his palm on her stomach and hold her bucking hips in place as he toys with her clit. Esther’s so wet and she’s so beautiful, eyes closed with pleasure and not even trying to kiss Ricky back, just moaning open-mouthed against him. She cums with a broken little cry and Pete works her through it, pulling little shivers and secondary orgasms from her as he does, body twitching with want. 

He keeps touching her, slides his middle finger into her cunt and fucks her with it, gets his thumb on her clit, not even moving, just pushing against it for some kind of teasing pressure. She squirms above him, practically in his lap at this point, and Ricky’s given up trying to kiss her and has moved to her chest, mouthing at the soft skin. He makes eye contact with Pete over her shoulder and his eyes glitter with lust and laughter as he bites one of her nipples, sucks it before letting it snap back. Esther’s still moving but she’s pinned between them, a little Pete-Esther-Ricky sandwich. Her head falls back onto Pete’s shoulder and her back arches agonizingly as her next orgasm rips through her. She gets so loud with it, nearly a scream but just barely not quite. Her chest heaves against Ricky’s mouth and her hips roll against Pete’s hand and Pete wishes he could live in this exact perfect moment of bliss forever. 

Esther is loose-limbed and fucked out when she finally slumps boneless against Pete’s chest. “Fuck,” she says succinctly, chest still rising and falling rapidly. Ricky moves up to kiss her again and Pete takes his chance to get his hands on her pretty tits, tweak at her nipples a little meanly so she moans again. Ricky takes the opportunity when their mouths part to flip her over so she and Pete are facing each other and they fall into a kiss quickly as Ricky moves away to the bedside table to grab a condom. Esther’s mouth is spit-slick and warm against his and their tongues move hurriedly against each other. It’s so good and Pete’s so turned on, hips rolling a little aimlessly. He’s still got his hands on her chest, rolls supple flesh through his hands to get more little moans and squeaks out of her.

Esther plays dirty though, and she pulls away from the kiss to drag her fingers through her mouth before reaching down to jack at Pete’s hard clit. It’s his turn to moan as her fingers work over delicate skin, but Ricky’s there to catch his mouth in a searing kiss. He just tilts his head back and lets himself ride the sensations. Eventually Ricky gently pulls away and Esther recaptures his mouth in a desperate kiss as Ricky situates himself behind her and pushes into her. It takes a second, but they all line it up so Pete’s clit grinds against Esther’s cunt on Ricky’s every stroke. It’s wet and messy and feels unbearably good. Ricky’s face is close enough that Pete can get a few short kisses in with him when Esther needs a second to breathe and whine with how she’s feeling, two orgasms in and only now getting fucked open with Ricky’s fat cock. Pete whispers something to that effect into her ear and she shudders and cums again, body heaving against him. 

Pete’s perfectly desperate himself now, and goes to touch himself but Ricky bats his hand away gently as he pulls out of Esther. He teases an orgasm out of Pete that burns bright in his stomach, all-encompassing to the point of being painful. Esther kisses him sloppily as he cums and it’s really good, way better than he thought, floods his limbs with endorphins and light. She slides off of him and curls into his side, keeps pressing kisses to the side of his face and starts to suck a nasty little hickey onto the meat of his shoulder. 

Pete’s vision clears and then nearly whites out again because Ricky is sitting over his legs politely jacking himself off and watching them lie there with coal-dark eyes. He’s sweaty and his muscles look insane in the low light and he’s so absurdly hard. Pete wants him in his mouth, so he says so, grabs at Ricky’s gigantic thighs to pull him up the bed. There’s a bit of wiggling to be done to rearrange them, but Pete ends up propped up a bit on some pillows with Ricky kneeling over his torso, Esther pressed against his side and running her hands greedily over his glistening chest. Ricky feeds his cock into Pete and fucks shallowly into his mouth. Pete’s good at this, he’s got this down, knows exactly how Ricky likes it. He lets his eyes go glassy for the effect and drags his tongue through Ricky’s slit, laves over the head and sucks him off as wet and dirty as he knows how. Ricky’s super into it; he’s such a fucking gentleman and always insists on cumming last which means he’s always keyed up to high heaven. His hips stutter into Pete’s mouth when he cums and he groans deep in his throat. Pete almost wishes that he’d taken the condom off so that he could swallow it down or let it drip out the corners of his mouth. 

Well. There’s always next time. 


End file.
